Dark Legacy
by King Ant
Summary: A short story about the retrieval of the unit from the Arklay Research Facility, in an abandoned Umbrella Plant commanded by Sergei Vlamdir, the last remaining commander of Umbrella Corp. This is based upon the Umbrella Chronicles, Wesker's Chapter Dark
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ever since my days at Spencer's side, I wished to know his true intentions, and that did haunt my thoughts for a numerous of years. I believed the U.M.F-013 (Umbrella Main Frame number 13) to contain the research data of the Umbrella faculties around the world, and perhaps details of his intentions thus I planned to remove it from Arklay in the commotion, that I created with my "death" and upon unleashing Tyrant on the remaining S.T.A.R.S members, Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield.

The U.M.F-013 was a failsafe allowing Umbrella to unfold, should it unfold. Sergei Vladimir, the grunt beneath Spencer, and I have crossed paths during the outbreak at Marcus' training facility caused by his little unfortunate outburst, forcing us to disregard Spencer's orders to reuse the facility. I have always this dislike for Sergei, due to his unshakable devotion to Spencer's and Umbrella's "cause."

The data contained in the U.M.F-013 and the unit itself was removed by Sergei, it proved to be a setback to my plans, and disgraced my reputation to my new employers. I vowed to regain the U.M.F-013 from him, dispose of him and deal the finishing blow to Umbrella.

In the following years, after that horrendous occurrence in Raccoon City, my source within the ruined, shambling company, Umbrella, were intending a revival of sorts. This was a complication I could not allow, so I must prevent any means of this to bear fruit. I conducted my own investigation into the location of Sergei, due to Spencer's disappearance, was placed at Umbrella's head. This was something that I predicted, reinforcing my intentions in disposing of Sergei of more importance than I previously thought.

It is the year _2003_, I exhausted my efforts in locating Sergei and the U.M.F-013, but it proved to be a waste of my time and effort. There have been rumours from the Russian Caucasus region, the rumours concerned a legendary monster deemed 'Almas' and its revival, causing these murders to occur. It easily reminded me of the incident in Arklay Forest. I assumed it to be the work of the Bio Organic Weaponry created by Umbrella.

I began to gather information about the surrounding area, and located a disused chemical plant. Basing my opinions from a geological survey on the area, I was certain it housed the last of Umbrella's facilities and Sergei. Umbrella has been shamefully surviving on borrowed time; I intend to expire that time. I have a pawn in place within the complex, and they will provide the ideal distraction for me. However, he was unaware how my true purpose for him. Humans always have their levers; this one's was material greed, so I supplied him with a false vaccine thus allowing the T-Virus to be unleashed within the complex. It is high time I paid Sergei an overdue visit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_2:50 am Feb 18th 2003_

As I looked over this wretched place, even after looking at photographs and charts countless times, it would seem the most unlikely place for their Umbrella to fold, and allow mine own to replace it. The sheer temperature of this place was remarkable, but that mattered not to me. I was quite prepared for this cold climax; I wore a long black trench coat to cover my body for this cold climate. However, it did restrict my movements significantly and I couldn't effort any more miscalculations like before. As I looked over the rusted metal monstrosity of the plant; I noticed a small group of Bio Weapons run towards the plant. I recognised them as Hunters, the creation of reptile DNA being infused into a fertilized human egg before being exposed to the T-Virus, and one of the most successful of our Bio Weaponry.

I heard the sound of movement in the sky; it was a clear night apart from two approaching aircrafts. I looked down at the device on my left wrist, attached to the black sleeve of my coat, activating it with a simple touch; I started listening to what might be said on them. I acknowledged some familiar voices - a couple of old friends, Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine, they no doubt heard rumours, like I did. This was proving to become quite a family reunion, I thought darkly. I recalled when I last met them together, it was back in the Arklay forest, and they were part of a unit like I was, S.T.A.R.S. I was the captain of this unit, they dealt with gathering information, carrying out operations, and I was able to use them to my advantage.

They were the cause for this unforeseen complication, and they would indeed pay for it dearly, but I shall allow them to create a further diversion for me and I emerge with the spoils myself. "Chris, it seems our fates are forever intertwined." I mused quietly into the snowy, cold air. I expected my plan would have been enough to wipe out the workers, so this shouldn't be a hindrance for me. I discarded the device, hearing a small crunch as it fell through the depths of snow, then my black trench coat, the winter breeze catching the coat into its grasp and carrying it away. I should make my move, I do not wish to be detected, and it would make matters more difficult in infiltrating the facility. I began to sprint down towards the facility, hearing the crisp snow under my feet as I started to run. I never intended to out stay my welcome here, so I had to move quickly.

I ran quickly, my feet hardly touching the ground beneath me. I moved towards the entrance, and moved deeper into the complex, taking in the distant sounds of the viral carriers and other mutations roaming the grounds. I found it rather amusing to be above those pitiful creatures, while I was stronger than anything contained here and remained in my human form, and in full control of my mind unlike them. The only noticeable effects were my fiery red, cat-like eyes which were concealed behind my sunglasses.

I knew how the complex was laid out, I gathered all the information I could concerning the facility and memorized it, and there would be an entrance nearby, leading far below the facade above. I stopped hearing the helicopters drew nearer, seeing some of the infected workers stumble to me; I located what I was searching for, the rusted metal grate. I placed my black gloved hands on the bars, pulling the grate out of the wall easily casually tossing it to the side, a low ring of the metal hitting the ground. Looking down, I saw the rust from the grate on my hands, dusting it from my hands. I couldn't have such a mess on my hands. I walked quickly through the opening, the crisp snow crunching underfoot; I had no further time to waste.

As I walked down the tunnel, I recalled the complex was used as a hangar, a storage facility for the Bio Weapons, viral agents, and contained research data. I seen another grate in place, no doubt Sergei was watching him, but that wasn't entirely unexpected. I grabbed an iron bar of the grate the bar bending outwards, unloosened from its secure hold in the wall, it got thrown forward away from me. The noise of the infected workers within greeted me. They certainly knew how to welcome me, didn't they? They would provide me with some entertainment before dealing with Sergei, I thought as I walked deeper into the complex, my feet hardly making a noise on the dirty floor tiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I looked at where I came out; it seemed to be a disused and abandoned railway platform. There were some old weathered benches along the platform against the walls, the crumbling coating on the walls, due to the disuse and poor upkeep. I see my plan of unleashing the T-Virus within the facility had the expected results, in removing the problems in my way through the facility. However, there most have been some form of activity of late, I thought seeing the newly decaying remains of the expendable workers upon the floor tiles.

I began to walk down the platform, where I expected to acquire a means of transport to travel further into the bowels of the underground. I was only a few steps when I heard movement behind me; I turned expected to be greeted by a small group of T-Virus infected workers, zombies. I allowed a small twitch of mouth turn into a smirk; they certainly never disappointed me, by doing what I envisage from them. One of the wretched creatures stumbled towards me, his head to the side, letting out a pathetic moan. I stepped forward, and thrusting an arm at the zombie, knocking him into his fellows. As I turned myself round, I put my right hand into my jacket, drawing my pistol with the silencer attached. I never intended in using my strength on something so unworthy such as this.

Beginning to walk down the platform, I encountered a few of the loose bio weapons, the Web Spinner common spiders enlarged by the effects of the T-Virus, and their inability to carry out commands; they were proven to be a failure by Umbrella and myself. I saw them dropping from the ceiling without any noise, their legs made a soft thud as they were pressed onto the tiles, as they moved towards me. I raised my gun, looking through the iron sights upon the slide, taking aim of the cluster of eyes on its repulsive head perched on its squat tangle of hair closely resembling a body, hearing the click of the pincers as the open and closed. These creatures did truly repulse him, but they were one of William Birkin's creations at Arklay. I squeezed the trigger, hearing the bullets impact into the cluster damaging the small globe of eyes, before observing it drop down onto the floor with a small thud, legs tangled amongst each other. Turning my gun on another, I shot into the head, the bullets tearing holes through its hair into the eyes, before watching it fall, its legs twitching underneath it. As the body of the Web Spinner fell, I heard the familiar sounds of movement and of bodies picking themselves up. I truly never had any further time to spend on these wretches, I thought as I moved round the last remaining Web Spinner, its body moving round tracking my steps with those glittering black eyes.

No doubt there would be other bio weapons roaming free. Walking past a few of the crescent openings over viewing the tracks, I came to what I expected to be stationed here, an old train, the paint peeling from the metal and the rust easily viewed upon the locomotive. It looked fully operational and should be simple for me to operate. I mused to myself, "I could use this."

Walking towards the locomotive's entrance, hearing the metal underfoot, I entered into the faintly lit, compressed space. As I looked round, I took in some loose panelling in the roof, a door to my right; I expect leading to the control room. I inspected the remaining amount of rounds in the magazine, noticing I had 4 rounds remaining. I ejected the near empty magazine onto the metal floor of the train with an audible clank of metal, reaching into my jacket, withdrawing a full magazine and inserting it within the gun, pulling back on the slide with a click of the round loading into the chamber. I placed my gloved hand upon the handle to the control room, pulling back on it and opening it. I swept the small room, my finger placed firmly on the trigger. I perceived I was alone, for now. I replaced my gun into the shoulder holster concealed under my jacket.

I reached up to my tinted shades, slowly adjusting them with my right hand, making certain they had not slipped from the ruckus. As I looked down at the controls for the locomotive laid out in front of me, it seemed to be a simple model as I expected, a few buttons, a slender cord for the braking system and a lever for determining the velocity of the carriage.


End file.
